Yours
by The Sentient Wolf
Summary: ‘Surround me… Shelter and protect me... Claim me… Own and control me… For I belong to none but you’
1. Default Chapter

Title: Yours 

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are not mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them.

Summary…. 'Surround me… Shelter and protect me... Claim me… Own and control me… For I belong to none but you' 

Rating: PG-13

**Surround me** The sky was a rich, murky black, dark clouds strewn across the great expanse. Storm slowly brewing. As a flash of white lightning streaked across the night the scene below become momentarily visible. **Shelter and protect me,**

A ring of shadowed figures was gradually forming in a deserted wood, as though waiting for the arrival of someone more.

**Claim me,**

**Own and control me**

Not a sound passed between the cloaked forms, it was as though they were beyond words. They shared a bond that needed no verbal communication.

**Make me yours,**

**So I may serve none but you**

A bond that had connected them for years. A bond that had united them in times of peril. **Surround me,** **For I need you,** I need you here 

**Beside me.**

The stifling silence was broken only by the whish of the wind through a cloak, heavy, barely controlled breathing and the pounding of multiple hearts in unison.

**My only,**

**My Master,**

**My everything**

A sudden rumble of thunder was accompanied by a very different sound as a new figure appeared in the middle of the circle as if by magic.

Breathing caught and hearts raced. The Dark Lord had arrived.

**I await you,**

**With breath baited,**

**And heart heavy,**

**My Master.**

**My Only.**

_My only. No one else. My only. _

It had to look that way, to the Dark Lord it had to seem as though he was under His total control.

**I belong to you,**

**My every move,**

**My every breath,**

**I am yours.**

Forked lightning shot quickly through the sky as the clouds suddenly burst. The heavens roared as the storm broke free.

_My Master. My only master. No one else. _

**Forever.**

Within seconds the earth beneath his boots had turned to a watery mud that stained the hem of his robes.   
Still the Dark Lord remained almost motionless. The only movements about Him were the slight flickering of His blood-red eyes, shifting from one servant to the next, travelling slowly around the circle. 

**Your voice I long to hear,**

**Whatever you ask I will do,**

**For I am yours.**

His eyes were cold, merciless, filled with the memory of spilt blood. _How? How had so many managed to fall for him? How had he managed to control so many innocent? _ _How did I get here?_ Dark hair mattered to his neck, robes soaked right through, Severus Snape did not even notice the piercing cold, nor the rumbling thunder, nor the mud covering his boots, only those deep, fathomless eyes. 

**Surround me,**

**Protect me**

Like you said you always will 

Shoulder to shoulder with Malfoy and Knot, it felt so unreal, to think that this was the moment he had dreamt of for years.

"My faithful Death Eaters."

Finally He spoke. His voice was pitched low, a hypnotizing melody.

**Promises for real,**

**Forever,**

**Yours.**

Severus could feel His beautiful tones washing gently through him, seeping into his mind. It was all he could do not to just sink to the ground at His feet and spend forever beside Him.

_No. Not beside Him, beneath Him. As usual._

Violent thoughts shot through his mind, making bile rise in his throat, but Severus kept perfectly still. In some sick sense he welcomed these memories, it was the thing that kept him alive, if he kept reminding himself of everything The Dark Lord had done to him it was so much easier.

So much easier to betray his Master.

**Surround me**

Still talking, but words nothing but a blur in Severus' head.

**Shelter and protect me,**

Empty promises and broken dreams, so many had fallen for it.

**Claim me,**

Master…Albus…Only one… 

**Own and control me**

_My only. My Master. My everything._

**Make me yours,**

**So I may serve none but you.**

Who? 

"…my servants, faithful to the end…"

**You own me,**

**Yours,**

**Forever.**

The internal conflict in Severus Snape's mind had plagued him for almost twenty years. The mark on his forearm was a constant reminder of this, as was his tearful plea to the aging Headmaster.

**I am yours,**

But whose? 

**Yours forever.**

The meeting has long since ended, but still the storm rages on and still Severus Snape has not moved. He stands watching the sky.

Slowly his mask is removed and dropped to the muddy ground. For the first time he notices the cold. Perhaps it was the warmth of the Death Eaters beside him that kept him from feeling it before.

Icy rain thrashed against his cheeks and ran down his neck, mingling with hot tears of confusion and anguish.

**Own me,**

**Control me**

**I belong to none but you.**

Who? 

The Dark Lord promised him so much… power, shelter, protection…love. Severus' father did nothing but abuse and torture him, and The Dark Lord preyed on that. Used him. His body, his mind and his soul.

Albus saved him. Turned him towards the light, kept him from Azkaban. But still, he was safe in the castle, and Severus was out here. Trapped in his own, personal, all out hell. 

**I give it all to you,**

**My heart,**

**My life,**

**Take my soul and do with it what you will,**

**I am yours.**

Whose? A vicious wind stung his face as slowly Severus sank to the ground. Mud washed over his robes, his hair and his hands. 

Tears, rain and muck coat his face.

**You own me,**

**No one but you.**

He can almost swear he hears light footfalls, and a gentle voice upon the wind.

**I am yours,**

**Forever.**

"Severus?" 

"Albus…Master?"

Who? 

**Surround me,**

**Shelter and protect me,**

**Own and control me.**

**My soul I give to you,**

He has made up his mind, for he may serve only one.

_I am sorry. I must betray you. I must._

**For I am forever,**

_Only one…one Master. My only, my Master, my everything._

**Yours. **


	2. Thank yous

Title: Yours 

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are not mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them.

Summary…. 'Surround me… Shelter and protect me... Claim me… Own and control me… For I belong to none but you' 

Rating: PG-13

MAJOR THANK YOUS:

Aryuter: **I cannot thank you enough!** I had some doubts about the story, but your review really set those uncertainties aside. I'm glad you also like my other fic, 'Spare a Thought for Me.' Both of your reviews were truly amazing, thank you. I got the review for 'Yours' barely 15 minutes after posting it. And thank you SO much for putting me on your favorites list, it means the world to me.

Silverthreads: Thank you so much, I'm really glad you liked it.

Oya: Thanks. I hope my next fic goes from 'quite good' to 'very good' ;)

XiaoGui : I would LOVE it if you added it to your C2 for Snape shortfics! ! ! Thank you SO much!

Lilith11: I can't say this enough. THANK YOU. I love being told that my writing has touched people it means the world to me.

And thank you to all those who read but didn't review. Hope you enjoyed it. Merry belated Christmas to all! ;)


End file.
